The Origin of Road Rage
by The Wendigo
Summary: A new villain is terrorizing Manhattan and its up to Spider-Man and the She-Hulk to stop him.
1. Origin of Road Rage pt. 1

8/2/02  
  
The Origin of Road Rage  
  
Stan Wendall is cruising around downtown Manhatten. He's a cop and a good one too, maybe too good some would say. He takes his job very seriously, so seriously that he often gets 3-4 times his ticket quota each day, he did anyway before the his chief took him off the street and put him in a car. "I thought the whole point of being out here was to give people tickets and uphold the law, but apparently the chief doesn't think so. So I gave people tickets for any little thing that they did wrong, that just makes me a good cop I think." He rubs his head feeling his military issue crew cut. "Hmmm, gettin a little long I better have that taken care of." He's been an officer for only 3 years now but he's amassed more tickets than officers with three times the experience. He spots a Cadillac Escalade taking up two spaces, its things like that that really piss him off. In fact seeing people break the law, no matter how small, angers him more than anything else. He wants to give them a ticket but he knows thats not his responsibility, now its up to the meter maids. He knows that they won't give the guy one and that just makes him even angrier. "I better go around the block one more time then head back to the station its getting late," he says just as he pulls up to the light. Next to him is a red firebird with three guys in it. None of them can be any older then 18. The driver looks over at the officer's car and smiles an evil grin. He lifts the can of Budweiser to his lips and takes a swig. Smiling he says "What's the matter officer? Ain't ya never seen a thirsty guy before?" Him and his buddies laugh. He throws the can on the ground. This is just what Stan's been waiting for, an obvious crime and some punks to vent his anger on. If they didn't break the law then his morals wouldn't allow him to harm them but these guys are asking for it. Stan jumps out of his car and pulls his gun,"GET OUT OF THE CAR AND GET ON THE GROUND!!!!!" he yells towards the car but the guys just look at him like he's nuts and laugh. This only makes Stan more furious then he was before. "GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!!!!" The driver gives him the finger and speeds off nearly hitting the bus in the intersection. Stan holsters his gun, jumps back in his car and pursues them. The firebird is going at a very dangerous speed for inner city driving, hitting speeds of up to 80mph. Stan knows that he has to keep up with them so he increases his speed as well. "I don't think I'll call for backup on this one, I'll just punish them when I catch them. Scum like this doesn't deserve to be allowed on the street." He shuts his radio off and speeds up. The firebird is doing close to 90mph now and is getting dangerously close to hitting other vehicles and pedestrians. The car slows down a bit to make a turn but doesn't quite slow down enough as it skids into a newspaper stand sending papers and magazines everywhere. That didn't slow the car down for long though as it quickly regains its speed and takes off. Stan makes the turn but has fallen a little behind,thanks to all the people checking on the newstand owner who's lying unconcious on the sidewalk. He can still see the car but its further away than he would like. The firebird turns into the old chemical plant breaking through the rusty gate with relative ease. It speeds through the facility until it comes to a dead end. The three guys get out of the car and decide to wait hidden in the shadows. Stan turns into the plant but since he knows that its a dead end he slows down considerably. " They have to be in here somewhere, there is only one way out and I would have seen them if they tried to get out." A little further in he sees the firebird just sitting there. "I know I'm walking into a trap but that's just going to make this so much more satisfying." He stops his car, grabs his shotgun and and proceeds to walk towards the car. The shotgun is aimed at the windshield and Stan's just hoping that they try something. "I wish the windows weren't tinted then I could at least see what they're doing in there." He can feel himself tensing up ready to fire upon the first thing that moves. "Hey officer," the driver of the car says, "Are you going to arrest us?" They laugh again. Stan can tell that the voice is coming from the direction of the car so he takes a few more steps forward which is his undoing. The pipe stikes him just above the ear on the right side of his head. He staggers and releases his hold on the shotgun. The pipe comes down again, this time it hits him between the shoulder blades. He can feel himself losing conciousness. He tries to fight it knowing that if he passes out he's as good as dead but its too much for him. He falls down in the dirt,as he looks up one last time he can see the three guys looking down at him laughing menacingly. The driver kicks him one last time for good measure and says "So now what? We can't just leave him here like this." His buddy looks at him with disbelief on his face and says, " You want to take him to the hospital after what we did to 'im they'll put us in jail for sure." The smack across his forehead catches him off guard. "No dipshit, we have to dump the body somewhere. Are you always gonna be this stupid?" They laugh and look for a place to dump Stan. After a few minutes they find what appears to be a large drain pipe, they figure that it'll do and they drop him down. They hear a splash as Stan lands in a pool of chemicals. "That's that now let's get outta here. The three jump back into the firebird and disappear in a cloud of dust.  
  
Two days later Stan wakes up in the pool of chemicals. Apparently the drain pipe wasn't a drain pipe at all but is actually the opening to a large storage tank. He gets up slowly and rubs the side of his head. " Where am I?" he says. He notices that his voice is deeper but maybe he just swallowed some of this dirty water. "Wherever I am I have to get out of here, wherever here is." He walks or more accurately lumbers towards the sunlight coming into the opening. He sees the liquid that he's been laying in for the first time and its certainly not water. Its got a metallic sheen to it and it feels more like syrup than water. As he gets closer he sees his hands and is horrified at what he sees. "My hands! What's happened to them?They're so big and my nails have turned into some kind of claws! I'm missing a finger too." He moves into the light some more and now he can see himself a little better. His skin is the same metallic color as the liquid and his muscles have grown considerably. He has gained nearly a foot in height making him just about 7' tall now. His forehead has 3 spike-like projections coming out and is sloped like a caveman's. His pants are torn to shreds as is his shirt. For the first time since he's been a cop, he's scared. More scared then he can ever remember being. He falls to his knees and cries. He hasn't cried for nearly 17 years of his 25 years and it overwhelms him now. He thinks about everything that he'll have to give up now that he's a monster. He'll lose him home, his job, and there is no way the cute dispatcher Lisa will ever go out with him now. He just sits in the darkness thinking about what to do.  
  
After an hour of brooding he realizes what he must do, he must get to a doctor but first he's got to get out of the tank. He gets up and tries to get out but the opening is too small for his massive form to squeeze through. " Maybe I can pry it open with something?" He looks around but in the darkness he can't find anything. He looks at his hands and figures that he's has nothing to lose if he tries to pull it open with his hands. He only hopes that it doesn't hurt too much. He reaches up and grabs the metal opening and pulls with all of his new found might. The ease at which the metal rips surprises him and he falls back splashing in the metallic ooze once again. Getting up he pulls himself out of the tank into the morning sun. Normally the morning sun would feel good but now he can't even feel its warmth. "Oh my God! I can't even feel anything now! I need help, but who's going to help a monster like me?" He turns to walk away when he sees his squad car. " Its starting to come back to me now those guys did this to me. They'll pay for what they've done." He takes off what's left of his shirt and wipes the dust off of his window so he can at least see his face. It certainly isn't human anymore. His teeth are large and pointed and so are his ears. "I've got ears like mother fuckin Yoda." Even though he's not happy about it he almost cracks a smile at his own criticism. He reaches for the door handle and as he grabs it and pulls the whole door comes off in his hand. He tosses it aside and tries to get in the car but his size won't let him. "Oh great! Now I can't even get into my own damn car!" He pounds the hood of the car smashing it in and blowing out the tires at the same time. Seeing the damage just makes him madder and he grabs the car and hurls it into the building smashing it even more.He lets out an inhuman roar and storms off to find the guys who robbed him of his humanity. 


	2. Origin of Road Rage pt. 2

8/3/02  
  
All characters except Road Rage are property of Marvel Comics  
  
  
  
Stan makes his way out of the plant and ducks into an alley before anyone spots him. The only way he won't draw attention is by not being seen. "Hmmm, if I get up higher maybe I'll be able to see the little bastards." Looking up he spies a fire escape. Its kind of rusty so it may not even hold him but he tries it anyway. He jumps up to grab it but since he's not used to the power in his new legs he jumps too high and smacks his head on it. Hitting his head caught him off guard so he falls back down and lands flat on his back. He lays there for a minute, not hurt just laying there looking up at the dent that he put in the fire escape. "My head must be like a rock, I barely felt hitting the ground and I don't think I felt the fire escape at all." He gets up and brushes himself off, no point to it its just a habit. "Let me try that again," he jumps lightly and this time he grabs it only to have it come down with him. "I must be too heavy, so now what? I can't just go into a building and use the elevator." He looks at the claws on his hands and feet then he looks at the wall next to him. "Worth a shot." He digs his claws into the building with one hand and then the other. "I think this will work." He climbs the wall, slowly at first but rapidly picks up speed. He reaches the top of the building in a short time. "Ten stories in about a minute, not bad for someone who's never climbed before. Now let's see if I can find my little friends." He looks out over the city but he doesn't see them. "I'll try another building, I just hope no one sees me." He jumps over to the next building and then to the next. He travels about 8 more buildings and decides to look again. Luckily for him a lot of the buildings in this area are the same height so there wasn't any more climbing. He scans over this new area and he spots his target. His angers grows upon seeing the car and he rushes to the edge of the building and leaps off. He lands in the middle of an intersection smashing through a cab in the process. He tears himself free and in his rage to get revenge he doesn't even notice that the people are running and screaming in terror. His mind is set on one thing and one thing only. He runs to the convenience store parking lot where the car is parked. Only the driver is with the car the others are inside getting snacks to satisfy their "munchies". The driver looks up and sees Stan rushing him and he only had time to let out a muffled scream before Stan's large clawed hand is around his throat. " Not so tough now are you punk? So where are your two bitches? Are they inside? Maybe you should join them." He throws the poor guy through the door as everyone inside scatters. The guys still alive but thats only because Stan didn't want to kill him....yet. He lumbers through the small store looking for the other two guys that were responsible for his condition. He sees them cowering in the corner like a couple of scared rabbits. His red eyes almost glowing with anger and hatred as he stares at them and growls. The pool of yellow liquid under the two guys was getting bigger every second. He grabs them and lifting them by their throats ,one in each hand, he says to them, his voice even deeper and more inhuman then before, "Look what you did to me, now you're gonna die." With that he squeezes the one in his left hand until he crushes his throat seperating his body and head and the lifeless head falls to the floor. He throws the body down and looks at the other one now. " You're the one with the pipe, where is it now? I bet you wish you had it don't you?" The terrified guy looks at him and through the tears he manages a whimper. "Y-y-you're the cop? Oh God I'm sorry, we were just having some fun we didn't mean anything." Stan walks the guy outside and puts him down. "You're sorry? Then I'll let you go." The guy starts to run away and the Stan yells to him. " I changed my mind, he rips up a 500lb chunk of the sidewalk and hurls it at the unsuspecting guy,striking him in the small of his back shattering it instantly. Stan turns to go back to get the driver when he hears the sirens. "Someone must have called the police on me. If they only knew that I am the police. I have to get out of here I don't want to fight them." He looks at the last guy in the store, who's just starting to pull himself up. "To think, you tried to kill a cop and now you're being saved by them." The guy mutters through the blood pouring out of his mouth, "Who are you and why us?" "You're on borrowed time boy so you better spend it wisely." With that he breaks a hole in the street revealing the sewer below. He slips down the hole just as the police get to the massacre site. "Now what? Do I find a doctor? Right, what doctor would even come near me now? I may as well get used to this, at least I seemed to have kept my intelligence but that's it. Where am I going to stay and what am I going to do? I'll find someplace to rest first and think this out." He wanders aimlessly through the tunnels pondering his next move. Hours pass and he still hasn't figured out what he wants to do but he knows that its better to go out at night when he may not get spotted. Looking out a manhole cover he sees that the sun has gone down. He carefully lifts the cover and looks around, there aren't too many people out here but he's not going to fit through this manhole so he's got to find another way out without attracting attention. From his position he can see an abandoned building, he goes back down and goes towards the structure. "If I go straight up, I should come up inside the building" He starts digging upward until he reaches the dry rotted old wooden floor. He easily pushes a section up and climbs out. Not much of a place but it will do for now. Hearing car horns he walks to the window and looks to the street. He sees a guy in a car talking to a prostitute and holding up traffic at the same time. His anger takes over him as he burst through the window to the street. The broken glass and debris give the guy a slight warning that something is about to happen but nothing could prepare him for what he's about to go through. Stan sinks his claws into the hood of the old Monte Carlo and glares at the driver. The fear in his eyes is obvious, he can't even speak because somehow he knows that he's not going to live to see the sunrise. "Did you know that its illegal to stop traffic? Especially to pick up a hooker, but looking at this car with its leopard skin seat covers I'd say that you were her pimp. Keyword is were." He lifts the car up flips it over and continually beats it on the ground smashing in the roof and the windows. Upon finishing he places the car back on its tires and glares at the few people who didn't run away in a panic. "Show's over, nothing to see here. Move along." He turns and walks down the street no longer caring if he's spotted. Going further down the street he sees a car double parked. "Not in my town!" He slams the car on to the car next to it, blowing out the tires, caving in the roof and busting the windows. The cars alarms go off but he couldn't care less he just walks down the street looking for more offenders. By morning he has destroyed 23 cars and killed 14 people. Not really law breakers but they all did little things. Some ran red lights, others stop signs. Stan never thought that maybe his appearance caused them to run them, he just felt that they had to be punished for their crimes. He retreats back to the abandoned building and down into the sewer before rush hour he's had a busy night, he needs to rest.  
  
At the Daily Bugle its a typical day, reporters running about trying to meet deadlines and a certain loud mouthed publisher is unusually loud. "PARKER! WHERE'S PARKER?!"J. Jonah Jameson shouts at the top of his lungs. Peter Parker ,the man in question, hasn't arrived yet. He's running a little late because he's taking pictures of all the devastation that occured the night before. Betty Brant peeks into Jameson's office, not knowing whether she'll get her head chewed off or not. "Mr. Jameson, Peter called and said that he'd be a little late he said he's taking pictures of some damage caused by a monster last night." She waits for him to yell at her but he doesn't, he just sits down behind his desk and actually looks relieved. "Thank you, Miss Brant. When he gets here send him right in." Betty is surprised but relieved that he didn't holler at her. A few minutes later Peter strolls into the office. "Peter, Mr. Jameson wants to see you right away." She goes back to answering the numerous calls about the damages in the city. Peter knocks on Jameson's door. "Come in Parker, I hope you've got something for me." Peter enters hoping that he's not going to get yelled at again.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I was taking pictures of the strange accidents that happended last night." "What's so strange about them?" Jameson inquires. " Well for starters, cars were stacked on top of each other, thrown into buildings and some looked like they were beaten on the ground repeatedly." Thinking for a second. "I can swear that I saw claw marks on some of them, like someone or something did all the damage."  
  
"Did you get any pictures of this thing that supposedly did all of this?"  
  
"Well, no but I'll-" "Parker, I want pictures of this thing and don't come back here until you get them. I'm not going to get scooped by any other papers, you better hope I don't anyway." Peter looks at him for a second and Jameson blows his top. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET OUT OF HERE AND GET THOSE PICTURES!!" Peter leaves the office and runs into Betty on his way out. "Hey Peter, be careful ok. We've been getting calls about a metal monster that was seen last night. It supposedly killed a lot of people for no reason." She seemed genuinely worried about his safety. Its nice to know that someone cares. "Judging by the stuff I saw this morning it looks to me that someone had a seroius case of road rage. Someone very powerful too by the way the cars were manhandled. You say the witnesses saw a metal monster? Well that rules out the Hulk, the Thing, or Thor. Maybe a robot or something. I'll see what I can find." "Be careful," she says in a very worried voice. Peter gives her a smile and leaves the office he knows that this is going to be very dangerous so he'll had to change his clothes before he goes out monster hunting. He ducks into the broom closet and slips into his Spider-Man duds and climbs out of the window. A flick of the wrist and a webline later he's leaving the Bugle in search of this elusive creature. "Where to start? The damages start at the convenience store so I'll go there first." Swinging through the city above the traffic is the fastest way to travel in NY short of flying so Spidey gets to the store in mere minutes. Upon arriving he sees the place shut down and surrounded by police and yellow tape. He lands on the side of a nearby building. "Somehow I don't think they'll let me look around but maybe they don't have to know." He spies the opening in the street with the sewer below. He swings down undetected and slips into the hole before anyone notices. "Ah the sewage express, transportation choice of villains and monsters everywhere. Why do I always get the filthy villains? Why can't I get some of those corporate villains that travel above ground for a change?" He takes out his flashlight and shines it down the tunnel. "This tunnel seems to go on forever, I hope I find some clues down here. I'll head towards the east since most of the damage was done there, maybe I find something there." He heads east not knowing what he'll find or what will find him for that matter. 


	3. Origin of Road Rage pt 3

8/3/02  
  
All characters except Road Rage are the property of Marvel Comics.  
  
Origin of Road Rage pt. 3  
  
  
  
Its 3:30 pm and Stan is well rested and ready to dish out some more of his twisted justice. He emerges from the hole that he's been sleeping in and wanders into the alley. He wonders if anyone from the police station even notices that he's been missing for 3 days. From the shadows he watches people walking home from work. He wonders if he'll ever be able to go back home again. He hears screaming coming from down the block. He scrambles up the building so he can watch from above. It looks like an accident, a pedestrian was struck by vehicle but it doesn't look too bad it could have been anyone's fault so he won't punish anyone this time. He goes across the rooftops searching for lawbreakers, hopefully he'll find some soon, he's getting bored. Spidey finally gets out of the sewer after hours of searching, getting lost and searching some more. He's tired but he hasn't seen any sign of the creature. He wants to go home, take a shower and take a nap but he knows that as soon as he tries to take a nap something going to go wrong and someone will need his help. Why even bother trying to go home then. "This searching is getting me nowhere fast, I wish I had Wolverine's nose then I would have been able to follow his trail. Forget that, the stench in the sewer probably would have knocked me out." He scales the nearest building to rest and soak up some sun when he hears the scream. Instinctively he leaps off of the building and swings towards the noise. When he gets around the corner he finally sees what he's been searching for all day. Stan has found a woman who was illegally parked and he is tearing her car apart with her inside. "I guess this is my monster, he's even uglier than I expected. I've got to stop him before he hurts that woman!" Spidey swings into action as only he can. He lands on a building and shoots webbing in Stan's eyes. The surprised monster stops ripping up the vehicle and starts tearing the sticky substance from his face. "Who dares to interfere with the law!?" He is even angrier than before. "Oh its just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Just what law was I interfering with?" He jumps down to confront the beast. Stan frees himself and looks at Spidey with bloodlust in his eyes. "She was breaking the law so she must pay." He moves toward our hero who jumps back just in case. "Ok, then tall grey and grusome what law was she breaking that justifies you tearing up her car? Don't tell me she was going one mile over the speed limit."  
  
"Worse wall-crawler she was parked in a no parking zone." Spidey laughs at him, this infuriates him. He rips up a fire hydrant and throws it in Spidey's direction.  
  
"How dare you mock me! I am an officer of the law! You will respect me as will all of these people." The hydrant is easily avoided but Spidey knows that he's got to stop the monster quickly before anyone gets hurt. "Who taught you how to throw, your baby sister?" He shoots a web net over Stan who struggles then uses his claws to rip his way free. He rips up a chunk of pavement and hurls it Spidey's way. "I ducked that easily enough but its heading right for those bystanders" He hits it with a webline but the force is more then he anticipated and it nearly yanks his shoulder out of socket. But he stops it from hitting anyone, the people cheer not realizing that this battle is far from over. Spidey swings the pavement and throws it back at Stan who punches it to dust. "Come here and face me like a man or are you scared?" Stan has not had a chance to really test himself yet but he thinks that this is as good a time as any. "Scared of a big bully like you? Thats a joke." Spidey swings at Stan catching him in the chest with both feet and bouncing off like a superball. "Geez, what are you made of?" Stan lunges at him but Spidey's still much to quick and he easily dodges him. He regroups and attacks again with the webbing. The webbing wraps around Stan's left arm. Spidey pulls but as strong as he is he's no match for the creature who yanks Spidey right to his waiting hands.  
  
" Not making any jokes now are you?" He grabs his throat. "Jokes you want jokes? Here's one, a blonde, a brunette and a red head are on an island...."  
  
"You still mock me?"  
  
"I think someone needs a nap," Spidey replies. The creature wraps him in the web from his arm. "Wrapped in your own web you won't be able to grab onto any buildings. Good bye Spider-Man" He lifts Spidey over his head and prepares to throw him. "Don't you want to hear my joke?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" He throws our hero toward downtown Manhatten.  
  
"You've done it this time Spidey how are you going to save yourself this time?" "Now where did that woman go she must be punished for her crime." Stan goes off looking for the woman.  
  
Jennifer Walters has had a rough day in court representing a man that she herself doesn't believe to be innocent but she didn't know that when he hired her. This job is far more stressful then the job that she used to have as an Avenger. She wonders if she should go back to it. Right now all she wants to do is run herself a nice warm bath in her downtown Manhatten apartment and curl up with a good book. She starts the water running and goes in her room to take off her lawyer garb. She undresses and looks at herself in the mirror. "Looking good Jennie. You still got it. Hmm, I wonder if I can get a tan I'm not as green as before." Yes, she said green for Jennifer Walters is the Hulk's cousin. Six feet seven inches of green skin beauty and with the strength to back it up. She cups her large breasts in her hands. "Still sitting up nice and high." She turns around and looks at her butt. "Baby got back!" She laughs just as Spider-Man crashes through her window landing on the floor behind her. Grabbing the blanket off of her bed she covers herself."  
  
"You Peeping Tom's are getting aggressive these days aren't you?....Spidey?" He raises his head.  
  
"Hi there, you order a pizza?" She picks him up and helps him get unwrapped. "Thanks for the assist She-Hulk, I'm glad that I ended up here." "Why is that, because you always wanted to see 6'7" of beautiful naked green skin?" She laughs. "Well actually I think I bit off more then I can chew." "Hold that thought, let me turn off the water." She goes into the bathroom and turns off the water. She waves to her tub pouting. "Bye bye, maybe some other time." She goes back to Spidey to listen to his tale of the metal monster. She drops the blanket to get dressed as he's telling her what happened and he stops abruptly. "WHOA! warn a guy when you're gonna do that." "Why? You've already seen everything there is to see." "Well maybe I wanted to take some pictures?" They laugh. "You know if I didn't know that you were joking I'd knock your head off." She pauses for a moment.  
  
"You are joking right?" her smile oddly absent now. "Of course I am. Let me finish my story." He finishes his tale. "So you want me to help you with this thing right?" "I was hoping that you would."  
  
"Well lets go before he disappears again." "Ok, I should be able to carry you with me while I swing back to where he was."  
  
"I'm not going to get sick am I?" She seems a little hesitant. "I certainly hope not." They go out on her balcony and she grabs on to him and they're off to stop Stan before he can cause any more harm. "Geez, how much do you weigh? Spidey asked. "Watch it buster or you'll be getting your ass kicked by yourself." She quips. They swing back to the battle scene but there is no sign of the creature. The police and the paramedics are there making sure that everyone is ok. Our heroes walk through the rubble trying to see which way he may have gone. She-Hulk sees a wrecked car down the street. "Hey Spidey, I think he went this way. Either that or someone needs some serious driving lessons." They move towards the car when they hear another crash. They rush around the corner just in time to see the car flying in their direction. Spidey knows that he can't stop it but he knows that she can. " There's someone in there can you catch it?" Before she can answer she has already jumped into action, grabbing the car in mid air while acting as a shock absorber so the man inside isn't injured by the sudden stop. Spidey goes back on the attack. "Like I was saying, a blonde , a brunette, and a redhead are on an island." "You again? I thought I got rid of you?" the beast roars. "You know if I had a nickel for every clown that said that to me....." He's moving way too fast for the creature to grab so he tries to punch him but misses and strikes a light post snapping it off. He picks up the post, and tries to spear him with it but it misses and flies through a store window. "Hey who bwoke dat gwass, somebody's gonna have ta pay for dat gwass!" Spidey says doing his best Elmer Fudd impersonation. This only makes the beast even madder so mad that he doesn't notice She-Hulk running up to lend a hand. She lands a beautiful right cross that sends him flying into a dumpster. "And the lady scores 2 points," Spidey laughs. She-Hulk looks at him like she could slap him. He stops laughing for the moment wondering if he's made her mad. "Can't you tell a 3 point shot when you see one? I'm clearly behind the line." She starts to laugh. "Hey don't scare me like that, I thought that you lost your sense of humor." He's relieved that she was kidding. "Hey, if I didn't squash you for busting in on me while I was naked then I think my sense of humor is still intact. Now let's go get our boy." Stan tears his way free of the dumpster to face this new enemy. She seems to be as strong as himself maybe stronger because he actually felt that punch and it almost hurt. He lunges at them with a crazed look in his eyes. Spidey dodges but She-Hulk meets him head on. They lock hands and try to throw each other.  
  
"So why all the road rage?" She seems to be getting the upper hand on him for the moment but he spits a corrosive liquid at her. She lets go, falling back and wiping her face with her shirt. He looks as surprised as she does because he's never done that before. Meanwhile Spidey jumps and lands on him. Seated on the creatures shoulders. He starts to pound on the top of his head repeatedly.  
  
"You didn't answer her question, why all the road rage?" The creature grabs him and tosses him off like a rag doll. Luckily he didn't throw him like before so Spidey easily lands on a building. By this time She-Hulk is back up and ready to fight again. She doesn't even notice that the front of her shirt has been dissolved away by the liquid. "Hey She-Hulk, you're making this an R rated fight," Spidey yells to her pointing down. She looks down and is thoroughly pissed now.  
  
"You son of a bitch I loved that shirt! You're gonna get it now but first...." She turns towards the wall crawler and as if he could read her mind he covers her ample chest with a coating of web. "Thanks Spidey now for Mr. Road Rage over here." She lunges at him and they start trading blows. Back and forth neither one showing any real signs of fatigue. Spidey is trying to figure out how to stop him when he gets an idea. "The creature seems to have a lot of metal in his system so mabye electricty will stop him." He looks around for a source of electricity that might be strong enough to stop him. "There doesn't seem to be anything around with a lot of electricity. I guess these power lines will have to do." He pulls the power cables loose making sure that he dosen't electrocute himself in the process. Waving to She-Hulk he signals her to move him towards the lines. She complies and starts moving him towards the power lines when the creature lands a shot that knocks her out. He turns towards Spidey, not knowing what Spidey has in mind he stomps towards him. "Your turn wall crawler. I took out your pretty friend and now its your turn." Spidey sees She-Hulk waking up so he has to stall the creature for a few more seconds. "Anyway a blonde, a brunette and a red head were on an island."  
  
"Why do you keep mocking me, I will kill you." "I'm just trying to tell you a joke so sue me, here's my lawyer." As if on cue She-Hulk hits the creature in the back with a devastating shoulder block sending him face first into the concrete wall stunning him. "Stand back, " Spidey drops the power lines on the prone body of the creature sending thousands of volts of electricity through him. The creature convulses and smokes and finally lays still. "He's still breathing but he'll be out of commission for a bit. Let me call the Avengers and see if they can take it from here." She pulls out her Avengers communication card and calls the Avengers mansion. The familiar face of Captain America appears on the screen. "Jennifer its good to see you again, how may I help you?" "Me and Spidey captured a villain and he's way to much for the police to handle do you think you guys could come and get him?" "We're on our way make sure the homing beacon on your card is turned on so we can find you quickly." "Will do Captain." The screen goes blank. "Now we just wait. So what was that joke that you wanted to tell so badly?" She smiles at Spidey. "Well since you asked. A blonde a brunette and a redhead are on an island. They're walking along the beach and they find a magic lamp. They rub it and out comes a genie. The genie says 'Since I can only grant 3 wishes I'll give you each one' The brunette says 'I've been here for so long and I miss my family so much, I wish I were home again.' The genie sends her home. The redhead says 'I miss my family too, I wish I were home.' The genie sends her home. The blonde starts crying hysterically. The genie asks her what's wrong and she says ' I'm lonely I wish my friends were here!' " They both laugh. "I would beat her little ass." She-Hulk says through the laughter. Spidey stops laughing for a minute. "Could you do me a big favor? I need to get some pictures of this thing. I promised a friend that I would." He pulls out his camera. As he pulls out his camera the Avengers quinjet comes in for a landing. Out steps Captain America and the mighty Thor. Thor is carrying a big adamantium body case. "Tis strong enough to hold the likes of yon beast." Captain America approaches our heroes and holds out his hand. "Spider-Man its good to see you again. You too Jennifer, nice shirt by the way." "This old thing?" She quips. "So what is this thing?" Cap inquires. "Well we don't know but we called him Road Rage because he seemed to like destroying cars that did the smallest little infraction. He's strong too and he also spits some sort of corrosive substance. Thats what happened to my shirt." Thor places Road Rage in the body case and prepares to take him away when Spidey interupts. "Do you think I could get a picture of you guys with the creature? I promised a friend that I would." "I don't see why not." Captain America is always so gracious to the public. Thor stands Road Rage up and the three of them stand around him. Spidey gets his pictures for the Bugle as things start to return to normal with people coming out of hiding to see how things are going. "Hey Cap, do you think I could get a ride downtown? I don't think that I want to do anymore webslinging today. No offense Spidey." She flashes him a big smile. "None taken pretty lady. I have to go anyway. It was nice working with you again." "Yeah, it was fun but next time can you use the front door when you come for a visit?"  
  
"You got it." Spidey swings off towards the Daily Bugle to drop of his film as the Avengers load Road Rage into the quinjet. "Another day, another villain defeated. OH MY GOD!!! I forgot to tell her something about my webbing and how it dissolves after a while." As the quinjet heads downtown Captain America's voice rings out. "For God's sake woman cover yourself!" 


End file.
